Lasia spinosa Linn. Thwait (Araceae, subfamily Lasioideas) is a herb with an underground rhizome, native to Thailand, Malaysia, Indian and southwest China. It is commonly used in many Asian countries as an anti-rheumatic, dyspepsia and chronic gastritis remedy. In this invention, the crude extract of root of Lasia spinosa Linn. Thwait was evaluated and one flavonol with significant anti-cancer migration activity was identified from the active n-butyl alcohol extract. Thus, the extract can be developed as an anti-cancer drug against esophageal cancer.
Citation or identification of any reference in this section or any other section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art for the present application.